Milkshake and Dinosaures
by Futae
Summary: [DEFI#3] Takao est un nerd, on le sait toutes. Quand sa licence fétiche sort un nouveau film de dinosaures, il décide d'aller le voir avec Kuroko. Mais tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu. (ce serait trop facile sinon et il n'y aurait pas d'histoire !) Surtout avec un fiancé jaloux... [TakaKuro] [Takao x Kuroko] [Léger KagaMido] [Kagami x Midorima] [Léger AoKi] [Aomine x Kise]


**Hey girlz !**

 **Voici ma contribution au défi prévu pour le... 13 juillet.**

 **Oui, j'ai du retard.**

 **Oui, jetez-moi des tomates pourries ! (copyright Thomas Cyrix)**

 **Mais à ma décharge, j'ai l'excuse de bosser et surtout, d'avoir tenté de sortir de ma zone de confort en délaissant mon AoKaga fétiche...**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez ma prise de risque. Depuis le temps que je rêvais de les mettre en scène ! (sans trouver l'occasion de le faire...)**

 **(et j'en profite pour balancer : Jurassic World 2, c'est de la DAUBE ! N'y allez pas !)**

 **Sur ce, enjoy !**

* * *

 **Voici un OS écrit dans le cadre d'un défi pour donner un peu de « piment » à l'art de la fanfiction.**

 **Les règles sont simples, des contraintes à respecter, des mots imposés, un thème et une date butoir.**

 **Défi n°3**

 **Thème : Sexe dans un lieu public ou en public.**

 **Mots imposés : échouer, moustaches, père, dinosaure, yeux  
**

 **Date : 13/07/2018**

 **Participantes (je vous invite chaudement à lire toutes les fics du défi, elles font toutes du super travail) : Futae, Miss Yuki 66, Syrielle's, Wado21, Miss Nakami, Yuhonorine, Nemeseia, Lawiki, Arthygold.**

 **Si vous souhaitez participer à un prochain défi ou en proposer d'autres, n'hésitez pas à nous le dire en PM !**

* * *

Si vous aviez demandé à Midorima ce qui lui faisait le plus peur dans la vie, il vous aurait sans doute dit « _les chats, ces maudits sacs à puces ronronnants !_ » en premier lieu. Mais si vous aviez insisté un peu, il vous aurait confié que sa seconde phobie n'était autre que... Kuroko Tetsuya.

Oui, Kuroko, ses un mètre soixante huit au garrot et ses cinquante sept kilos tout mouillé.

Enfin, pas tout à fait.

Non pas que ces mesures soient inexactes, sauf que pour être honnête, ce n'était pas franchement le physique de Kuroko qui effrayait la grande perche verte.

Mais plutôt un **trait** particulier de la personnalité du sixième joueur fantôme.

 **SA JALOUSIE MALADIVE**. (et encore... « maladive » était un euphémisme...)

Pas que Midorima l'ait expérimentée personnellement, mais il en avait eu vent par Kise lorsqu'il était sorti en première année de lycée avec le garçon aux cheveux cyan (et le blond était d'ailleurs INTARRISSABLE au sujet de la possessivité de son Kurokocchi...). De même, Midorima avait assisté à quelques scènes pas piquées des hannetons à l'époque de Teiko, lorsque c'était Aomine qui fréquentait Kuroko.

Et quand son ancienne lumière avait le MALHEUR de zyeuter une demoiselle de sexe féminin un peu trop bien dotée mammairement parlant, Kuroko savait toujours le lui faire payer. En douce, la plupart du temps, mais Midorima avait tout de même surpris quelques débordements de sa part.

Bien souvent, les agissements du fantôme étaient à son image : subtils et dissimulés. Mais par moment, il se laissait aller au sadisme, au grand jour, devant des spectateurs non avisés et donc, facilement impressionnables.

Midorima aurait menti s'il avait prétendu que les agissements de Kuroko ne l'avaient pas légèrement traumatisé.

Aomine et Kise aussi, d'ailleurs.

Contre toute attente, même le placide Murasakibara avec son physique de titan s'était mis à montrer patte blanche devant le bleuté.

Seul Akashi, bien qu'il fut également impressionné par les trésors d'inventivité déployés par Kuroko, semblait admiratif devant sa capacité à punir ses fiancés du moment. L'Empereur respectait même d'autant plus son coéquipier, grâce à cette possessivité qu'ils avaient en commun.

Et aujourd'hui, Midorima tremblait (intérieurement) de tout son être.

Parce qu'il **SAVAIT** pertinemment que l'histoire allait se répéter (comme toujours). Ohhh oui, pas de doute, il en avait l'intime conviction, renforcée par les prédictions d'Oha Asa pour les Scorpions en ce jour. En effet, l'oracle avait prévu de gros ennuis sentimentaux concernant les bêtes à dard... ce qui semblait être en totale adéquation avec le comportement irresponsable de Takao.

Le _shooter_ avait pourtant essayé de mettre son ami en garde plusieurs fois, en vain. Ce dernier l'avait repoussé, arguant que Midorima « en faisait des caisses » et se montrait « parano ». Pourtant, l'as de Shutoku cherchait uniquement à empêcher le passeur de prendre des risques inconsidérés, rien de plus. Mais Takao n'avait pas écouté ses conseils avisés et le brun s'était donc mis à flirter, sans doute de manière inconsciente avec les filles de l'équipe de basket. Parfois, Midorima se demandait si Takao n'était pas plutôt un coq, vu la manière qu'il avait de constamment chercher l'attention de la basse-cour, voire carrément un paon adorant se pavaner (presque autant que Kise, c'était dire...) et non pas un faucon.

C'est ainsi que Kuroko, dont Takao était le nouveau petit-copain (suite à une cour des plus insistantes de la part de la pipelette de service...), avait débarqué au lycée de ce dernier pour que le brun le raccompagne. Les deux adolescents se donnaient souvent rendez-vous de la sorte étant donné que Shutoku et Seirin étaient les deux établissements les plus proches géographiquement.

Une aubaine pour eux, mais aussi pour Midorima qui, par la force des choses, s'était mis à entretenir une relation avec Kagami. Il fallait dire que Takao l'avait pas mal poussé dans les bras de son rival et comme Kuroko et Kagami étaient aussi inséparables que le duo de Shutoku, le fait que Kuroko et Takao s'avouent leurs sentiments respectifs avait naturellement entraîné une démarche similaire du côté de leurs lumières.

Mais contrairement à celle de leurs homologues de l'ombre, l'histoire de Midorima et de Kagami était plus pantouflarde et tranquille. Jamais (ou très rarement...) de disputes et de coups bas, là où Takao et Kuroko rejouaient sans complexe chaque semaine une sorte de _best of_ des scènes de ménage issues des plus grands (et mauvais) _soaps_... Les deux passeurs se prenaient le bec pour un oui ou pour un non, le plus souvent en ayant des paroles acides l'un envers l'autre. Kuroko et Takao avaient en effet beaucoup en commun et posséder une langue acérée semblait être le principal.

Bon ok, c'était peut-être un peu exagéré, mais avouons qu'ils n'étaient pas tendres verbalement lors de leurs disputes. Car lorsque le cynisme teinté d'indifférence de Kuroko se frottait à l'ironie mordante de Takao, il y avait des étincelles dans l'air ! Les deux tourtereaux (tiens, encore le champ lexical des oiseaux, décidément avec Takao, c'est presque une obligation...) étaient effectivement dotés d'une personnalité manipulatrice à souhait et vicieuse, que chacun dissimulait derrière un masque pour la garder sous contrôle la majorité du temps. Qu'il s'agisse d'une neutralité de façade pour Kuroko ou de copinage excessif de la part de Takao, ils se ressemblaient dans le fond.

Cela n'avait d'ailleurs échappé à aucun d'eux, puisque dès leur première rencontre, Takao avait confié à Kuroko qu'ils étaient semblables.

A raison.

Parce que dès le départ, Takao avait promis à Midorima qu'il se « chargeait » du petit fantôme (et je ne parle pas de _Casper_ là, hein), ainsi, le vert aurait toute la latitude nécessaire pour s'occuper de Kagami. Kuroko n'avait jamais intéressé Midorima. Que ce soit amicalement ou même sportivement, la grande perche à lunettes ne lui avait jamais trouvé le moindre intérêt. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de reconnaître la persévérance de Kuroko et même d'en être admiratif, mais toujours était-il qu'entre Kuroko et lui, le courant ne passait tout simplement pas, malgré un respect partagé.

C'est pourquoi lors de leur premier match, Midorima avait ignoré délibérément Kuroko, qui ne faisait pas le poids contre lui de toute façon, pour mieux pouvoir se concentrer sur sa nouvelle lumière, déjà plus... intrigante. Chacun avait trouvé son rôle et surtout, un adversaire à sa mesure. Le jeu de Kuroko convenait parfaitement à celui de Takao. Telles la mangouste et la vipère, ils étaient des ennemis naturels, capables de se neutraliser et de s'annihiler mutuellement.

Et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'ils constituaient un couple aussi insolite et corrosif.

Ah ça, il ne valait mieux pas que l'un des deux (ou pire encore, les deux...!) vous ait dans le nez...

Midorima frissonna en constatant que Takao prenait des risques inconsidérés (ou pas) au vu et au su de son petit-ami. En effet, il avait fallu un loooooooong à Midorima pour s'en rendre compte, mais il avait fini par s'apercevoir que Kuroko était là, assistant à la scène ! Et ce, depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, à n'en point douter. Il avait donc tranquillement pu assister à la démonstration tactile et amicale de son fiancé auprès de ces demoiselles, qui gloussaient comme des poules autour de lui.

Takao était plutôt beau garçon et même son physique était plus banal que celui d'un Kise, il émanait un charme de lui un charme certain. Charme qui ne laissait pas les filles indifférentes en général, là où la beauté discrète de Kuroko n'était même pas perçue par ces dernières. (à l'exception de Momoi, bien entendu.)

Midorima essaya aussi subtilement que possible de prévenir son ami de la présence de Kuroko sur les lieux, tel un fantôme hantant le gymnase de Shutoku, mais Takao n'en avait que faire, bien trop accaparé par les femelles (en mini-short) de son harem. Midorima prenait actuellement un ENORME risque, parce que si par malheur Kuroko détectait son petit manège, il allait lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure...

Pourtant, courageusement, Midorima s'interposa entre les deux garçons et pour couvrir son facétieux meilleur ami, il alla volontairement (au casse-pipe) à la rencontre de Kuroko.

« Bonjour Kuroko, quoi de huit ? »

…

Oui, cette tentative d'acoquinade fut des plus pitoyables. Il fallait bien reconnaître que socialement parlant, Midorima était proche du zéro absolu. Vous savez, cette température qui avoisine les – 273 degrés celsius et rend toute trace de vie impossible. Et bien voilà, Midorima en était l'équivalent en terme de conversation amicale. Pas qu'il fasse exprès d'être froid ou distant, mais même lorsqu'il tentait de se montrer agréable et de bonne compagnie, cela finissait inlassablement par juste être bizarre...

… A plus forte raison lorsque Midorima s'essayait à l'humour en prime.

Ce qui le rendait d'autant plus suspect et Kuroko ne mit pas longtemps à détecter l'anomalie, le bug dans la matrice ou pour parler plus crûment, la couille dans le potage(r).

« Midorima-kun, pousse-toi s'il te plaît. Je dois rejoindre Takao-kun. » Fit Kuroko en se décalant sur le côté.

« Ohhh tu veux déjà me fausser compagnie ? Quelle impolitesse ! Depuis quand n'avons nous pas discuté en tête-à-tête rien que tous les deux ? Cela me manque... » Mentit Midorima, continuant de lui barrer héroïquement la route.

« Depuis jamais, Midorima-kun. »

Arf. Toute cette petite mascarade aurait sans doute été plus crédible si, effectivement, Kuroko et lui avaient entretenu des relations un peu plus que courtoises et purement professionnelles, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et le fantôme n'en était pas dupe.

Autant vous dire que le vert possédait, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, la sociabilité d'une crevette morte, ce qui ne servait pas franchement sa cause. Ajoutez à cela qu'il avait le naturel enjoué d'une Daria Morgendorffer qui manque de naturel, justement et vous comprendrez aisément pourquoi, Midorima ne parvenait pas à sa protéger sa « Jane », campée par Takao, le garçon aux cheveux aussi noir corbeau (langage des OISEAUX _again_...) que l'amie artiste de Daria dans la série éponyme. (que lui avait fait découvrir Takao, pour que l'ironie de la situation soit complète.) Cependant la loyauté sans faille de Midorima était plus que louable dans une telle situation, car elle pourrait lui attirer l'ire de Kuroko... Mais si cette manœuvre pouvait permettre de gagner du temps à Takao, son sacrifice en vaudrait la chandelle ! Et de bravoure, le vert n'en manquait heureusement pas !

« Midorima-kun, il faut absolument que je parle à Takao-kun, alors ne te mêle pas de cela je te prie, c'est entre lui et moi. De plus, c'est lui qui m'avait donné rendez-vous, je te le rappelle. » Débita monolithiquement Kuroko.

Non seulement le petit fantôme était très jaloux, mais il était également très têtu. Mais ce fut Takao qui commis la première erreur... heu... fit le premier pas en revenant près de son petit-ami officiel, délaissant par là même sa cour.

« Tet-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! »

Bousculant Midorima sans ménagement, il attrapa Kuroko et blottit la tête du bleuté contre son torse, l'entourant tendrement avec ses bras.

Et bien que Midorima n'approuvait pas totalement cette relation un peu contre nature, il devait bien lui reconnaître deux points positifs. Le premier, c'est que la mise en couple de Kuroko et Takao lui avait permis de se rapprocher de Kagami et le second, c'est que Takao était l'un des seuls, si ce n'était LE SEUL, à VOIR véritablement Kuroko.

Jamais il ne le perdait des yeux et la grande discrétion (voire même la « transparence ») du fantôme n'avait aucun effet sur lui. De ce fait, le faucon avait probablement repéré Kuroko dès son entrée dans le gymnase. Mais alors... pourquoi l'avait-il ignoré ? Il ne pouvait s'agit que d'un stratagème consciemment élaboré par Takao...

Dans quel but ?

Midorima se sentait dépassé par les plans de ce couple étrange. Entre lui et Kagami, tout était simple et sans fioriture. Leur relation était construite sur des bases saines et solides. Tandis qu'entre Kuroko et Takao, tout semblait beaucoup plus compliqué. Les deux amants terribles se cherchaient en permanence, (quoique Midorima devait bien reconnaître que cela venait plus souvent de Takao...) ce qui engendrait bien des tensions. Et l'attitude irresponsable du faucon faisait craindre à son meilleur ami pour la suite, si bien que Midorima recula, par prudence. (ou plutôt, par instinct de survie.)

En tous cas, aux yeux du vert, une chose était sûre :

 **TAKAO VENAIT DE SIGNER SON ARRÊT DE MORT.** (en différé)

Parce qu'il était physiquement **IMPOSSIBLE** qu'il n'ai pas détecté la présence de son petit-ami, ce qui signifiait donc que Takao l'avait ignoré **DELIBEREMENT**.

Et maintenant que Midorima y réfléchissait un peu plus en profondeur, il lui semblait avoir entendu de la bouche d'Aomine, au détour d'une conversation inintéressante (comme d'habitude, avec la panthère...), que Kise s'était fait plaquer par Kuroko dans des circonstances assez similaires. En effet, le mannequin restait victime de son succès, dès qu'il sortait un orteil dans la rue, il se faisait constamment assaillir par des hordes de fans féminines (et même quelques masculins, parfois...), ce que Kuroko supportait extrêmement mal. Ajoutez à cela que Kise n'avait pas les dons de « vision » de Takao pour se prémunir de ce genre de situations incriminantes et vous obtenez un détonnant cocktail de rupture.

Du coup, toutes ces informations supplémentaires ne faisaient que renforcer l'impression que Takao avait calculé et fomenté ce plan. Sauf que le vert ne s'expliquait toujours pas les raisons qui avaient pu pousser Takao à se mettre dans une situation aussi délicate. Tenait-il vraiment à essuyer la colère dévastatrice de l'esprit frappeur Kurokoesque ?

Oh.

OH !

MAIS BON SANG, EUREKA !

Une étincelle de lucidité alluma les diodes cérébrales du binoclard, dont les tempes se mirent à sueur.

Fichu Takao, son comportement était pourtant parfaitement logique et Midorima se houspilla intérieurement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt...

Et pour cause, puisque Takao était réputé pour... son masochisme.

Bien que le brun ne l'ait jamais officiellement reconnu, Midorima n'était pas dupe et il le soupçonnait de s'attirer son courroux et celui de Kuroko dès que possible, afin de satisfaire son besoin de douleur.

Takao ADORAIT se faire hurler dessus et se manger des coups.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il asticotait continuellement ses deux proies favorites, parce qu'il savait que son meilleur ami était du genre à perdre rapidement patience. Quant à son petit-ami, là encore, Takao savait que Kuroko était du genre... revanchard. C'était peut-être même la raison principale qui l'avait poussé à sortir avec Kuroko, malgré les mises en garde répétées de Midorima.

Oui, c'était la seule explication viable.

Et dans ce cas, Midorima n'avait plus la moindre pitié, ni même compassion pour son coéquipier.

 _« On ne récolte que ce que l'on sème. »_ ou encore « _Qui sème le vent, récolte la tempête. »_ , ces deux dictons illustraient parfaitement ce qui attendait Takao, au vu de son attitude stupide.

Et ce serait amplement mérité !

… Bon en réalité, Midorima n'était pas arrivé seul à cette conclusion.

Il avait fallu que ce soit Kagami qui le lui signale. Comme quoi, le fiancé de la grenouille avait beau être un peu idiot (voire même carrément simplet...), il possédait néanmoins un certain degré d'intelligence, parfois. Dans des domaines bien précis. (sauf qu'en vérité, ce n'était pas du tout Kagami qui avait remarqué cela, puisque c'était Himuro qui lui avait soufflé cette information. Mais bon, Midorima ignorait ce point et le brun au grain de beauté avait laissé son frère de cœur récolter tout le mérite de son analyse, avec grand plaisir.)

A sa décharge, on pouvait arguer que Midorima s'avérait extrêmement naïf quant aux histoires de cœur... Nous parlons tout de même là du seul type sur Terre qui n'avait pas remarqué que Momoi en pinçait GRAVEMENT pour Kuroko. Sans parler du fait que c'était Takao qui lui avait arrangé le coup avec Kagami, sans quoi le vert n'aurait même pas compris que : 1) Il plaisait au tigre et que 2) Cette attirance était RECIPROQUE.

En tous cas, pas perturbé pour un sou, Takao agissait comme à son habitude au contact de Kuroko, c'est-à-dire qu'il se montrait particulièrement tactile. Takao était quelqu'un d'assez jovial par nature, mais Midorima avait appris à ne pas s'y fier, souvent, il s'agissait pour le faucon d'une technique pour cacher ses véritables sentiments et son entrain était complètement factice.

Kuroko, quant à lui, se montra aussi franc qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Takao-kun, tu m'étouffes. »

Et il le repoussa.

Dans son cas, Kise se serait déjà retrouvé en train de geindre et de pleurnicher, mais Takao n'en tint pas rigueur à son chéri. Entre eux, c'était toujours l'amour vache et Kuroko n'était pas jamais démonstratif en public.

« Ta journée s'est bien passée ? »

« Oui, je crois, merci. »

Tiens, bizarre, pas un seul mot, pas une seule allusion, ni aucune remontrance au sujet de la draguouille Takaoïenne à laquelle Kuroko avait pourtant assisté un peu plus tôt… Cela surprit Midorima, qui s'attendait à une scène de la part du fantôme, juste avant de se rappeler que là encore, Kuroko n'était pas très expressif.

Ou pas.

Car par le passé, Kuroko n'avait pourtant jamais manqué une occasion d'humilier ses petits-copains lorsqu'il avait décidé que ceux-ci dépassaient les bornes. Mais peut-être qu'il s'était adouci avec le temps…

C'était du moins ce que Midorima espérait sincèrement pour Takao…

La conversation dévia rapidement sur leurs projets du _week-end_ et Midorima estima son ami tiré d'affaire quant à son incartade antérieure, lorque…

« Moi et Shin-chan, on comptait aller voir une exposition au Muséum d'Histoire Naturelle ! Tu sais, celle sur les **dinosaures** , avec un fossile complet de T-Rex ! »

« Tu aimes les dinosaures, Takao-kun ? Je l'ignorai. »

Midorima haussa un sourcil. Kuroko insinuerait-il que le vert imposait cette visite à son meilleur ami ? Takao était un véritable MORDU de gros lézards préhistoriques ! D'ailleurs, depuis qu'il avait appris la date et l'existence de cette exposition, il n'avait cessé de rebattre les oreilles de Midorima avec. Finalement, le vert avait cédé en acceptant de l'accompagner. (Pas qu'il y ait eu besoin de beaucoup le convaincre…) Il fallait reconnaître qu'en effet, Midorima et Takao étaient deux **NERDS** et que malgré leurs caractères opposés, ils s'entendaient très bien au niveau de leurs passions, qu'elles soient communes ou qu'elles se complètent simplement.

Quoiqu'il en soit, comment Kuroko pouvait-il ignorer cet état de faits ? Midorima avait du mal à croire que le faucon ait su tenir sa langue pourtant très bien pendue au sujet des sauriens… A moins que…

A bien y penser, Midorima ne savait pas ce que faisaient Kuroko et Takao de leur temps libre, à part se tacler aussi souvent que possible et entretenir une relation houleuse. Quels étaient leurs centres d'intérêt et surtout, quelles activités pratiquaient-ils, ensemble, dans l'intimité ?

A titre d'exemple, lui et Kagami privilégiaient essentiellement deux loisirs : faire du basket (lorsque la météo le leur permettait) ou rester chez le roux à regarder… des matchs de NBA. C'était effectivement le principal avantage à sortir avec un garçon aussi fou du ballon orange que vous pouvez l'être, mais qui en plus est abonné au câble et vit seul, sans présence parentale pour râler quant à des séances de squattage trop régulières.

Et c'était tout.

….

Bon, nan, il leur arrivait également de se retrouver autour d'un bon burger au Maji pour parler… encore une fois de basketball, parfois aussi. Souvent, cela se terminait même en débat houleux.

…

Quoi, comment ça « _et les relations charnelles alors_ » !? C'était un sujet PRIVE que Midorima ne souhaitait en aucun cas aborder ! Après tout, cela ne regardait que lui et le tigre et personne d'autre ! Et ce, malgré toutes les questions que des êtres indélicats comme Kise ou Aomine avaient pu poser à ce sujet ! Rien que d'y penser, cela le mettait dans une rage folle ! Quel culot avaient ces deux demeurés ! De quel droit OSAIENT-ILS demander les détails de sa vie sexuelle !? Mais rien que d'y penser, instantanément, la colère de Midorima retomba et il s'empourpra violemment…

…

…

…

Héééééé je vous vois venir vous aussi, bandes de curieuses !

Et bien sachez simplement que Midorima n'avait pas à se plaindre des performances du tigre, qui avait déjà prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il était tout aussi endurant sur le terrain que… dans n'importe quel domaine sportif, pour la faire courte !

Remontant nerveusement ses lunettes qui lui glissaient sur le nez rien qu'à l'évocation de ses ébats avec Kagami, Midorima décida de se reconcentrer sur la conversation des deux amants terribles.

Alors donc, on disait…

« Comment se fait-il que tu ne saches pas cela, Kuroko ? Ce n'est pas comme si Takao ne se baladait pas depuis plus d'une semaine avec le MEME T-shirt « _Jurassic Park_ » sous son uniforme ! » L'attaqua Midorima. (regrettant presque immédiatement la véhémence de ses paroles, face à l'imprévisibilité de Kuroko…)

Alors, oui, certes, Kuroko était loin d'être doté d'un sens de l'observation équivalent à celui du faucon, mais tout de même ! Ce n'était pas comme si Takao n'affichait pas tous les signes ostentatoires d'un _fanboyisme_ aigu ! Bon sang, impossible que le petit fantôme soit passé à côté d'une telle information cruciale !

« Takao-kun ne me l'a tout simplement jamais dit. » Expliqua stoïquement le fantôme.

« C'est étrange qu'il ne t'en aies jamais parlé... alors que moi, il ne cesse de me bassiner avec cette passion idiote à longueur de journées ! Il me lance même des boulettes en papier en cours, sur lesquelles il grabouille ces maudits sauriens ! »

« Baaaah je soule déjà bien assez une seule personne ! Pas la peine d'ennuyer mon précieux Tet-chan avec cela ! » Intervint Takao, enlaçant par derrière son petit-ami.

« Ce que Takao-kun essaye de te dire de manière polie et correcte Midorima-kun, c'est qu'il n'a jamais trouvé l'occasion de m'en parler parce nous sommes déjà occupé à faire autre chose, lorsque nous nous voyons. »

« Ah oui ? Et que faites-vous donc qui vous mette à ce point dans l'incapacité de discuter ? » Renifla sèchement Midorima.

« Des fellations. »

…

…

… Les verres de ses lunettes venaient de se fendiller là, non ?

« Ca occupe complètement la bouche, tu sais. Et la langue aussi. Alors impossible de parler. » Crut bon de préciser Kuroko, avant que Takao ne le bâillonne d'une main ferme.

« Neeee Tet-chan, enfin ! Ca ne se dit pas des choses pareilles ! Hihihi… excuse-le Shin-chan, il ne rend pas toujours compte que sa franchise peut être mal interprétée… »

Trop tard, le mal était fait.

Et malheureusement, il n'y avait aucune erreur d'interprétation possible…

Bon au moins, ce traumatisme-là ne serait pas à mettre sur le compte d'Aomine. (qui l'avait tout de même même ligoté sur une chaise dans le gymnase de Teiko et laissé toute une nuit devant des films porno à l'époque…)

« Vous êtes… ignobles… tous autant que vous êtes... ! Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Pas étonnant que vous formiez un couple, vous vous êtes bien trouvés, bande de fornicateurs impudents... » Répliqua le vert en tremblant de dégoût et de choc.

« J'ai juste répondu de manière sincère à ta question, Midorima-kun. Pas la peine d'en faire une esclandre, mais la prochaine fois, si tu n'es pas sûr d'être prêt à entendre la réponse potentielle et bien, évite tout simplement de demander. » Termina Kuroko, histoire de bien enfoncer le clou.

« … »

« Et donc Takao-kun, tu comptes aller avec Midorima-kun à cette exposition ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir proposé à sa place ? »

« Ben c'est que…. J'étais pas trop certain que ça t'intéresse, tu vois… »

« Est-ce vraiment la seule raison ? »

« Bien-sûr ! Que vas-tu t'imaginer ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je me disais que, peut-être, c'était avec Midorima-kun SPECIFIQUEMENT que tu avais envie d'y aller. »

DANGER. PENTE GLISSANTE !

Là, ça commençait à vraiment sentir le roussi. Pour lui aussi, alors Midorima s'empressa de s'immiscer à nouveau dans la conversation pour éviter un drame. (qui l'éclabousserait également)

« Vous n'avez qu'à y aller tous les deux ensemble et dans ce cas je… je demanderai à Kagami de m'accompagner. »

« Super idée, je te reconnais bien là Shin-chan ! Ce serait chouette de faire une sortie de couples, tous les quatre ! » Rebondit Takao.

« Non. » Trancha Kuroko.

« Non ? » Répéta le faucon, incrédule.

« Pas envie. Voir Midorima-kun et Kagami-kun se lancer des regards en coin en rougissant comme des filles, est une activité à peu près aussi excitante que regarder deux poissons rouges se tourner autour dans un bocal. »

« Kuroko, je ne te permets pas ! »

« Mais c'est la stricte vérité Midorima-kun, je ne fais que constater une vérité absolue. De plus, j'ai besoin de passer du temps seul avec Takao-kun, parce que ni tes **yeux** , ni tes oreilles ne sont prêtes à encaisser ce qui risque de se passer entre lui et moi. Tu noteras je l'espère, que je dis cela uniquement dans ton intérêt, afin de te protéger. »

Bouchée bée, le vert ne pipa mot, n'y trouvant rien à redire. Effectivement, il en avait déjà TROP ENTENDU, alors si en plus, par malheur, il venait à assister (fortuitement) à la version « _live_ » du spectacle, il allait sans doute faire une syncope !

« Waaaah c'est vrai ça, Tet-chan ? Tu veux bien y aller avec moi et Shin-chan alors, mais chacun de son côté ? »

« Oui, si cela peut te faire plaisir, Takao-kun. »

« Géniiiiiiiiial ! » L'enlaça en sautillant le brun.

« Mais tu sais, je préférerai un endroit plus… approprié à notre sortie amoureuse. Je veux dire, je suis d'accord pour venir voir des dinosaures avec toi, mais le Muséum d'Histoire Naturelle est un endroit ennuyeux, dans lequel on ne pourra pas s'adonner à nos inévitables activités sexuelles. Je ne voudrai pas choquer les enfants et les familles d'honnêtes citoyens qui s'y trouveront. »

« Ohhh…. Tu marques un point, je n'avais pas pensé à cela ! Mais alors, que proposes-tu ? »

« Ne t'en fais, il sera toujours question de t'emmener voir des dinosaures, mais je pense à un aspect un peu plus… « vivant » que des fossiles. Pourquoi ne pas aller au cinéma ? Il me semble que cette exposition a justement lieu à l'occasion de la sortie du film « _Jurassic World 2_ », non ? A moins que tu ne l'aies déjà vu. »

« Non, non, pas du tout ! Et c'est marrant que tu en parles, car je comptais justement aller le voir après l'expo ! »

« Et bien dans ce cas, c'est réglé. Le cinéma est un endroit nettement plus intime, il sera donc plus propice à du sexe. »

Autant vous dire qu'entre voir des squelettes de dinosaures et des dinosaures en images de synthèse + SESKE, le choix était VITE fait pour Takao !

« Alors si j'ai bien compris, tu m'abandonnes, Takao !? » S'indigna le vert.

« Désolé Shin-chan, je sais que cette expo est importante pour toi et que nous avions prévu cette sortie de longue date, mais…. Mon Tet-chan ici présent dispose d'arguments contre lesquels tu ne peux pas lutter… et moi non plus. » Répondit Takao en frottant affectueusement sa joue contre celle de son homme, tel un gros chat libidineux.

« Sale traître… »

« Ohhh… c'est blessant de dire ça ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais te retrouver livré à toi-même, puisque tu peux toujours demander à Kagami de t'y accompagner ! Je suis même certain qu'il se fera une joie de répondre présent ! »

« Là n'est pas la question ! Cela bouleverse tous mes plans ! Nous… nous avions prévu d'y aller ensemble et il était même convenu que je dorme chez toi ce _week-end_ ! »

…

Et Midorima réalisa l'ampleur de son erreur. Il s'était laissé emporter parce qu'il ne supportait pas les gens qui revenaient sur leur parole et chamboulaient ses habitudes ou ses projets méticuleusement préparés.

Cependant, bien qu'une soirée pyjama purement amicale était censée suivre la visite au musée pour les joueurs de Shutoku (et rien de plus !), Kuroko risquait de ne pas le percevoir ainsi…

« Oh vraiment, Takao-kun ? Tu m'avais EGALEMENT caché cela. »

Oups.

La boulette.

Si Kuroko semblait avoir passé l'éponge sur l'incident avec les filles, rien ne garantissait qu'il ferait de même cette fois et ce, même si Takao et Midorima envisageait de dormir ensemble en tout bien tout honneur à la base !

« Ahahah oui, mais ce n'est pas DU TOUT c'que tu crois ! » … commençaient toujours par se justifier tous les maris infidèles de la Terre… « ... C'est juste que mes parents ne sont pas là ce week-end, et ma sœur est chez ma tante alors, j'ai la maison pour moi et comme j'avais peur de me sentir seul, j'ai demandé à Shin-chan de venir me tenir compagnie ! »

JUSTIFICATION LA PLUS MALADROITE _**EVER**_.

« Ah parce qu'en plus, tes parents et ta sœur seront absents ? De mieux en mieux. Est-ce que c'est supposé me rassurer ? »

« Kuroko, je t'assure que cet imbécile te dit la vérité. Enfin, il a omis de te dire que s'il m'avait invité de la sorte, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait une peur bleue de rester tout seul, surtout. »

« Gnaaaa Shin-chan ! T'étais sensé garder ça pour toi ! Fallait pas l'dire ! J'vais me coltiner une réputation de froussard moi maintenant ! »

« Tu n'as qu'à assumer, triple buse ! »

« Héééé j'suis pas une buse, j'suis un faucon ! »

« Alors comporte-toi en tant que tel, au lieu de paniquer comme un oisillon dont les parents auraient quitté le nid cinq minutes de trop ! »

« Je remarque Takao-kun me dissimule beaucoup de choses en ce moment. Et cela ne me plaît pas. » Les coupa naturellement Kuroko.

« Mais nooooon que vas-tu encore chercher là, Tet-chan ? Je ne fais pas de la rétention d'informations volontaire, hein ! Simplement, j'oublie de t'en parler, nuance ! »

« Et bien je préférerai que la mémoire de Takao-kun soit moins défaillante à l'avenir. Parce que sinon, je risquerai aussi d'avoir régulièrement de tels oublis dans un futur proche. »

Le faucon faisait moins le fier tout à coup et il avala difficilement sa salive. Se mettre Kuroko à dos, c'était signer son arrêt de mort. Alors certes, les deux amants terribles adoraient se chamailler et ne rataient même jamais une occasion de s'envoyer des piques, mais là, la situation était presque alarmante. Et très différente. Ce qui faisait que Takao ne prenait pas ces révélations à la légère. Conscient de son erreur, il tenta tant bien que mal de se raccrocher aux branches :

« Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir prévenu plus tôt. Ni même demandé la permission, c'était complètement tartignole de ma part, sachant que maintenant, à cause de cette omission, tu penses que je t'ai délibérément caché des éléments. »

« Ce que je ne comprends pas Takao-kun, c'est pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé à moi de venir te tenir compagnie dans ton lit, en lieu et place de Midorima-kun. »

«Bon sang, Kuroko ! Tu vas trop loin là ! Il n'a jamais été question que je partage la couche de Takao ! » Objecta Midorima avec virulence.

Non mais.

Et puis quoi encore ?

Pas que cette configuration aurait déplu à Takao, mais pour Midorima, il était tout bonnement INCONCEVABLE de se glisser sous les mêmes draps qu'un autre homme que le sien ! Sans même parler du fait que la grenouille dormait toujours avec un magnifique (et fort saillant) bonnet de nuit et une peluche ENORME de sa collection personnelle, ce qui prenait beaucoup de place dans un lit.

Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, contrairement à Kagami justement, Takao ne possédait qu'un lit UNE place ! Alors déjà que dormir à deux dedans pourrait se révéler ardu, Midorima préférait ne pas même imaginer cette configuration si en plus, on incorporait une peluche GEANTE au mélange !

« Et puis de toute façon, c'est TON petit ami, alors débrouille-toi avec lui et ne me mêlez plus à cela ! J'avais accepté son invitation uniquement dans le but de lui rendre service et j'en ai plus qu'assez que mon dévouement me retombe continuellement dessus ! »

Et jugeant qu'il en avait déjà assez fait, Midorima tourna les talons, exaspéré, pour rejoindre les vestiaires, laissant ainsi seuls les deux amoureux.

« Ahhhh merci Tet-chan, honnêtement, sans toi, je n'aurai jamais pu me débarrasser de lui ! Tu comprends, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de l'inviter à dormir chez moi, mais je l'ai vite regretté et je ne savais plus comment m'en défaire ensuite ! »

« La peur de tomber sur un cambrioleur mal intentionné, sans doute. »

« Mouiiiii on va dire ça, si tu veux. En tous cas, sache que je ne comptais en aucun cas l'abuser ni quoi que ce soit ! »

« Encore heureux. Sinon Kagami-kun t'aurait déchiqueté. »

« T-tu ne comptes pas lui en parler, hein ? Promiiiiiiiiiis, y avait rien de prémédité dans cette innocente proposition ! »

« Si tu le dis. »

« Gnaaaa Tet-chan, par pitié ! Je me traînerai à tes genoux s'il le faut, mais je t'en supplie, ne dis rien à Kagami ! Il va péter un câble sinon, suite à une erreur d'interprétation ridicule ! »

« Hmm. J'aimerai bien te voir supplier Takao-kun, c'est une perspective réjouissante et nous n'avons encore jamais fait cela durant nos jeux de rôles sexuels. Mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, étant donné que je ne vais rien raconter de cette conversation à Kagami-kun. Non pas que je désire absolument te protéger, ne te méprends pas, mais Midorima-kun risquerait d'avoir lui aussi des problèmes, alors que ses intentions étaient purement amicales. »

« Mais les miennes aussi, j'te juuuuuuuure ! »

« Oui mais toi, je ne te crois qu'à moitié, tandis que la loyauté sans faille de Midorima-kun n'est plus à prouver. Et va de paire avec sa naïveté inénarrable. »

« C'est méchant de faire de moi l'éminence grise d'une pseudo opération-séduction montée de toutes pièces T_T » Pleurnicha le brun.

« Pas de chance. »

« Tu es si cruel Tet-chan ! »

« Pas tant que cela, puisque j'accepte de prendre la place de Midorima-kun entièrement. Que ce soit pour aller au cinéma avec toi, ou pour dormir dans ton lit afin de te rassurer. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Sans même que j'ai à te le demander ? Wow… c'est inattendu je dois dire… »

« Et donc ? Ca veut dire oui ou non ? Dépêche-toi de te décider, ton hésitation est vexante. »

« Non, c'est juste que… je suis surpris que tu réagisses aussi bien… et je veux dire par là, agréablement surpris, bien entendu ! »

« Tu t'enfonces. »

« Arghhh ! Je t'en prie, Tet-chan… je ne voulais t'offenser ! Au contraire, je RAVI de ta proposition ! Je n'osais pas te le demander, j'avais peur que tu te moques ou que tu me trouves ridicule, c'est pourquoi j'ai sollicité Shin-chan, mais sois bien assuré que tu étais mon premier choix, évidemment ! »

« Bon, je te crois pour cette fois. Mais ne recommence plus. »

« Promis ! Alors, c'est d'accord, tu veux bien venir au ciné avec moi et ensuite dormir à la maison ? »

« Non, je ne veux pas aller chez toi pour dormir. » A ces mots, Takao blêmit instantanément. « … Mais si on fait l'amour à la place par contre, ça ira. » Tandis qu'à ce moment-là, il reprit étrangement des couleurs.

« Parfait ! »

Pour l'heure, le faucon se sentait bien trop rassuré pour imaginer que chez Kuroko, la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid…

Comme un milkshake.

* * *

Le jour J arriva donc rapidement et la semaine se termina sans incident majeur. Bon, ok, ce n'était pas totalement vrai, puisque pendant les trois jours qui suivirent l'annulation de leur sortie, Midorima bouda son meilleur ami. Question de principe. Ah non mais dites ! Midorima Shintaro n'est pas un bouche-trou (ça dépend lequel…), ni une vieille chaussette dont on se débarrasse à l'envi !

Mais en réalité, cette bouderie improvisée fut exécutée plus pour la forme, que pour réellement marquer le coup, étant donné que le vert céda rapidement aux excuses et autres supplications de Takao. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si Midorima ignorait le côté jaloux maladif de Kuroko, ce qui l'aida à trouver la situation plus acceptable. Parce que clairement, dans cette histoire, il serait bon de rappeler que Takao n'avait guère le choix que de se plier à la requête de Kuroko et ce, même si cela lui valait une brouille avec Midorima…

… Midorima qui était réputé pour sa fierté démesurée, mais aussi pour sa facilité à pardonner et surtout, à se montrer magnanime. Il fallait bien admettre que Takao savait mieux que personne jouer (et abuser) de sa corde sensible, mais shhhht, n'enfonçons pas le clou et réjouissons-nous plutôt ensemble du sauvetage du duo mythique de Shutoku !

Ainsi donc, lorsque le fameux jour J arriva à l'heure H comme je le disais un peu plus tôt, il fut décidé que Kuroko et Takao se donneraient rendez-vous directement devant le cinéma, tandis que Kagami accompagnerait Midorima à l'exposition. Convaincre le tigre ne fut pas une mince affaire, mais par chance, cette même semaine et sans doute pour appuyer la promotion du film « _Jurassic World 2_ », fut diffusé à la télé un long métrage d'animation mettant en scène des dinosaures … jouant au basketball… (Et pour celles qui se posent la question, **NON** , un tel dessins-animés n'existe pas –quoique ce serait une idée plutôt sympa - mais on va faire semblant que si pour la cohérence de cette _fanfiction_ , qui en manque déjà suffisamment.)

Kagami, étant resté un graaaaand enfant (je vous rappelle que d'après les sources officielles du _manga_ , son film préféré s'appelle « _Toy Story_ », alors que bon, hein, on sait tous que c'est le troisième volet le meilleur…), avait alors retourné sa veste et accepté de suivre le professeur Shintaro _Grant_ dans sa trépidante aventure au milieu des fossiles de sauriens. Malheureusement pour lui, Kagami était bien loin de se douter que leur petite expédition se solderait par un cours magistral de la part du _nerd_ à lunettes…

Du côté des amants terribles, donc, le rendez-vous commença plutôt bien.

Takao avait bien entendu revêtu son T-shirt à l'effigie du T-Rex, glorieux emblème de la licence cinématographique et oui, je vous rassure tout de suite, il l'avait lavé entre temps. (quand même !) Du côté de son petit-ami, aucune panoplie de passionné de lézards géants. Juste un pantalon noir classique et une chemise bleue qui faisait ressortir les yeux azurs du jeune homme. Finalement, « _la journée commençait plutôt bien_ », se dit Takao, trop peu méfiant.

« _Quelle aubaine même_ », se dit-il toujours, que son **père** ait choisi d'embarquer sa mère avec lui à ce séminaire professionnel, en confiant Kana, la petite sœur turbulente du brun à la surveillance d'autres adultes de la famille. Parce que de voir Kuroko si adorable et innocent (comme à son habitude, mais vous savez ce qu'on dit : « il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort » et le fantôme en était la PARFAITE illustration…), cela lui faisait des choses dans l'pantalon. Et c'était précisément là que Takao regrettait d'avoir opté pour un _jean_ si serré, qu'il comprimait ses attributs REXIENS.

Ce qui était pratique avec Kuroko – et Takao l'avait déjà réalisé depuis longtemps – c'est qu'il était aisé de « gruger » dans la file. En effet, le sixième joueur fantôme ne se faisait jamais repérer et cela avait été particulièrement utile à Takao lorsque ce dernier avait dû faire la queue pour obtenir la dernière console _Witch_ de _Bentendo_ …

Pour éviter qu'elle ne soit en rupture de stock le jour même de sa sortie, alors que des mecs campaient devant les magasins depuis plus de quarante-huit heures, il avait simplement suffi au faucon d'envoyer son petit-ami se la procurer à sa place, en se faufilant à travers les tentes et la populace. (et c'est là que wooaaah Takao réalise que lui et Kuroko sont déjà en couple depuis un bon petit moment, parce que la sortie de cette console commence à dater, mine de rien.)

Une fois encore, cette technique furtive fut appliquée pour récupérer des places et utiliser le coupe-file, mais les choses se gâtèrent en un clin d'oeil lorsqu'il fut question de faire poinçonner les deux tickets. Et pour cause, puisque le vigile semblait tout bonnement dans l'incapacité de VOIR Kuroko… qui tendait donc les places dans le vide. Ni une, ni deux, Takao vola à sa rescousse, prenant sa place et il fut décidé que Kuroko irait acheter des pop corns pendant ce temps-là.

Malheureusement, comme souvent avec la loi des séries, cette nouvelle tentative se solda par un échec cuisant.

Cette fois, ce fut la vendeuse de sucreries et d'encas qui fut dans l'incapacité de détecter Kuroko pour prendre sa commande. Et une fois de plus, son preux chevalier lui porta secours. Honnêtement, Takao admirait beaucoup Kuroko. Cela devait être vexant d'être ignoré les trois quarts du temps. Même les portes automatiques des magasins refusaient de s'ouvrir en sa « présence », c'était dire jusqu'où ces désagréments du quotidien pouvaient aller.

Le summum fut sans doute atteint lorsqu'une fois installé à côté de Takao (tout au fond, à droite dans la salle, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, quoique même s'ils s'étaient assis en plein milieu, personne ne les aurait remarqués.), une jeune femme manqua de l'écraser en s'asseyant sur ses genoux. Elle se confondit naturellement en excuses, prétextant ne pas avoir vu Kuroko (comme c'est étonnant à ce stade…) et donc pensé que la place était libre.

Takao ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire face au grotesque de la situation, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Kuroko, que lui, ne manqua pas. Finalement, n'était-ce pas une preuve supplémentaire qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre ? Seul Takao semblait capable de repérer de manière constante Kuroko. Même Izuki et son regard d'aigle n'y parvenaient pas systématiquement. En tous cas, Takao prenait cela comme un signe de leur complétude divine.

Mais ce fut seulement lorsque l'obscurité s'abattit sur la salle (après les interminables et sempiternelles publicités…), que les choses sérieuses commencèrent. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elles débutèrent plutôt doucement, comme le film d'ailleurs… Les deux jeunes gens profitèrent du calme relatif pour dévorer les pop corns achetés par le brun.

Ce dernier gardait les yeux rivés sur l'écran, se gavant du maïs soufflé, mais bien vite, c'est-à-dire passé la première demi-heure de film – de loin la plus intéressante avec son passage sur l'île et l'extinction des dinosaures des suites d'une éruption volcanique spectaculaire – la lassitude commença à s'installer et le rythme retomba, en même temps que la « _hype_ » que Takao avait nourrie pendant des mois envers « _Jurassic World 2_ » grâce aux différentes bandes-annonces. L'intérêt de Takao s'émoussa désespérément. En revanche, pour ce qui était de Kuroko, difficile à dire ce qu'il pensait du film, tant un air mono-expressif persistait sur son visage.

Mais quand vint le moment coïncidant avec l'entrée dans le manoir au niveau du film, quelque chose d'inattendu se passa. Alors que le film s'était totalement essoufflé, une petite main aux petits doigts vint flirter avec l'entrejambe (petite aussi ?) de Takao, dessinant les contours de sa zone sensible. Ce dernier, moins absorbé à présent par le film, le sentit immédiatement. Cependant, il préféra l'ignorer dans un premier temps, mais Kuroko insista, ce qui éveilla alors sa curiosité fauconnée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Tet-chan ? » Demanda le brun à voix basse pour ne pas gêner les autres spectateurs. « Si tu cherches le seau à pop corns, il n'y en a plus. On a déjà tout mangé.»

Malgré cette précision, la main du fantôme resta à sa place toute désignée.

« Tet-chan, tu m'entends ? » Insista Takao.

Peut-être que le bleuté agissait machinalement, trop concentré sur le film.

C'était une possibilité à ne pas négliger.

Mais bizarrement, Kuroko ne tâtait pas, ce qui semblait indiquer qu'il n'était pas à la recherche de quelque chose en particulier. Ou plutôt, qu'il avait trouvé du premier coup sa cible toute désignée, ce que Takao réalisa quand les doigts de son fiancé s'emparèrent de sa verge à travers le tissu. Takao en cracha presque la gorgée du Coca qu'il venait de prendre. Quant à Kuroko, il ne sembla rien remarquer, puisqu'il continua à siroter à une main son milkshake vanille, en toute quiétude comme si de rien n'était.

Pourtant, Takao n'avait pas rêvé. Ce ne fut vraiment qu'au moment où Kuroko commença à le frotter avec insistance que Takao fut assuré qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une erreur, mais bel et bien d'un acte prémédité ! Surpris et un peu inquiet, il couina et s'agita sur son siège en signe de semi-protestation, car veuillez noter qu'à tout moment le brun aurait pu repousser les assauts de son fragile petit-ami.

Mais peut-être y aurait-il perdu quelques plumes au passage…

« Hmm… qu'est-ce qui te prend…? » Arriva tout juste à articuler Takao, entre deux halètements.

« Cela ne se voit pas, Kazu-chan ? »

« Kazu… chan ? »

« Ce surnom ne te plaît pas ? Je croyais que tu en avais assez que je t'appelle par ton nom de famille. »

« Si... mais ça… ne répond pas à ma question… »

« Réponds d'abord à la mienne. Cela ne se voit donc pas ? La réponse est dedans, pourtant. »

Ok, plus de doute possible quant aux intentions de Kuroko, mais Takao ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça lui prenait d'un seul coup ! Surtout que c'était dangereux, ils risquaient de se faire griller à tout moment !

« C-ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit… »

« A ton avis, pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai insisté pour nous installer au fond ? »

Ok, ça faisait effectivement sens mais… même s'ils avaient moins de chance d'être surpris en plein ébat, cela ne voulait pas dire que c'était impossible. Le risque subsistait.

« Tu es très tendu Kazu-chan, laisse-moi te détendre, d'accord ? On n'a qu'à juste se montrer prudent et tout ira bien. »

« Mais… »

«Ce n'est vraiment pas malin de me contrarier alors que j'ai la partie la plus sensible de ton anatomie entre les doigts... et je risque de malencontreusement la frapper si tu continues à protester, c'est pourquoi je te conseille de te taire maintenant. » Ordonna le fantôme, à bout de patience.

HEU OK.

BON.

PLUS FACILE A DIRE QU'A FAIRE HEIN.

En tous cas, cette injonction n'avait pas l'air de rassurer Takao. Mais quand les mains expertes (Kuroko avait posé son milkshake sur un accoudoir.) s'activèrent sur le bouton puis la braguette de son _jean_ , le faucon su que son fiancé ne plaisantait pas et qu'il était EXTRÊMEMENT sérieux en ce qui concernait l'aboutissement de sa mission.

D'un battement de cils, Kuroko dénuda la partie basse de son corps en faisant glisser son pantalon sur ses genoux et il entreprit de libérer son sexe encore prisonnier d'un caleçon à rayures (rappelant ironiquement les barreaux d'une cellule). Takao se laissa faire, étouffant quelques gémissements d'excitation et de peur à la fois, en se bâillonnant (également) des deux mains pour cacher son émoi, preuve qu'une seule ne suffirait pas.

A cet instant précis, les questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Takao à commencer par « _où suis-je ? » « Comment je m'appelle, déjà ? »_ et « _en quelle année sommes-nous ? »_ C'était invariablement la même chose dès que Kuroko posait les mains sur lui, Takao perdait complètement la boule, jusqu'à en oublier tout le reste.

Plus rien ne comptait en dehors du fantôme et du plaisir qu'il pouvait lui prodiguer, mais… cela n'empêchait pas le brun de s'interroger sur les raisons VERITABLES de ce soudain changement de programme et d'humeur… Un câlin est toujours agréable, mais cela ne pouvait-il pas attendre ? Certes, l'obscurité de la salle sombre semblait particulièrement propice à une gâterie improvisée et l'adrénaline de pouvoir être surpris à tout moment rendait cette initiative d'autant plus mémorable.

« Je suis surpris Kazu-chan. » Lâcha Kuroko, tandis que le membre du joueur de Shutoku sortait de sa boîte tel un diablotin à ressort. « Honnêtement, j'aurai cru que tu me ferais le coup du baquet à pop corns... »

« Qu... quoi ? » Articula difficilement son fiancé, de plus en plus excité.

« Oui. » Kuroko hocha de la tête, sûr de ses propos. « J'étais persuadé que tu percerais un trou dans le seau à pop corns et que tu glisserais ta plume de faucon dedans... Comme ça, quand j'aurai voulu me servir, je t'aurai touché accidentellement et tu te serais moqué de moi. »

« Oh je... ce n'est pas du tout mon genre allons ahahaha... »

….

BIEN-SÛR QUE SI !

… Et si le film qu'ils étaient en train de regarder ne s'avérait pas être « _Jurassic World_ », Takao aurait sans doute succombé à ce canular débile. Pas qu'il l'ait déjà fait à Kuroko – il fallait dire que le couple avait en général bien mieux à faire que s'enfermer au cinéma – mais le fantôme connaissait par cœur son amant et se doutait donc bien que c'était le genre de blagues graveleuses que le faucon affectionnait.

Pourtant, dans la voix de Kuroko, Takao eut l'impression de détecter comme une forme de... déception ? Tiens donc... cela voudrait-il dire que le bleuté désirait que son petit-copain se montre entreprenant jusque dans la salle de projections ? Hmm... ce ne serait guère étonnant venant de Kuroko. En effet, il possédait un appétit sexuel aussi sur-développé que son entêtement. C'était dire si le petit fantôme cachait bien son jeu sous ses airs neutres et innocents. Mais demandez à n'importe lequel de ses ex-fiancés et il vous répondra que Kuroko en avait épuisé plus d'un. A la fois. Ou en même temps aussi, d'ailleurs. Heureusement pour les mâles qu'il avait fréquentés, Kuroko était à peu près aussi endurant sur le terrain que sous les draps, c'est-à-dire qu'il avait la résistance d'un papy asthmatique. Une sacrée aubaine, sinon, il les aurait tous vidés de leur énergie vitale telle une succube débauchée en un rien de temps !

« Kazu-chan, à quoi tu penses ? »

Ahhh... quand Kuroko commençait à l'appeler par son petit surnom d'amour, Takao craquait complètement et en règle générale, l'un des deux en prenait plein les fesses par la suite...

Mais il semblerait néanmoins que cette fois, le programme soit quelque peu différent, puisque le fantôme avait décidé de remplir une autre partie de son anatomie... Kuroko se pencha bien, relevant les fesses en se cambrant au maximum pour que Takao profite de la vue. Kuroko était bien conscient que l'effet que son adorable chute de reins toute ronde et moelleuse faisait sur les hommes. Surtout Takao. D'ailleurs, le regard du faucon changea de cible, passant de l'écran au corps de son petit-ami, dans lequel il avait subitement envie de se plonger tout entier.

Mission accomplie pour Kuroko. Le fantôme empoigna bien la base de sa sucette à la viande, salivant exagérément dessus pour rendre fou de désir son homme. Pas qu'il ait besoin de beaucoup forcer pour cela. Takao étouffa un gémissement derrière ses mains qui n'avaient pas quittées ses lèvres. Pour frustrer le faucon, Kuroko entreprit de souffler sur la chair pulsante, sans la prendre en bouche immédiatement.

« Quel beau diplodocus... Son cou est si long... » Murmura Kuroko, tout en massant le sexe dressé qu'il avait capturé entre ses doigts fins.

Takao grogna de mécontentement, il détestait que Kuroko joue ainsi avec lui. Mais c'était comme ça depuis toujours entre eux : un combat perpétuel pour la dominance. Car même si le bleuté était celui qui allait faire une gâterie à son petit-ami, il voulait montrer qu'il gardait le contrôle de la situation, imposant son rythme et sa technique à Takao et non l'inverse. Oui, là encore, Kuroko était le dominant, malgré la position qui pourrait porter à confusion.

De légers coups de langue suivirent sur le gland décalotté de son homme, ce qui lui arracha quelques cris à nouveau étouffés par ses mains. Ok là, Takao n'avait plus la moindre envie de suivre le film ! Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et se cramponna à une main à l'accoudoir, tandis que la longue hampe glissa sans difficulté dans la bouche, puis la gorge de Kuroko, la faisant complètement disparaître. Comme par magie. Mais n'était-ce pas là l'apanage des fantômes ? Disparition et transparence ? Kuroko, toujours installé à genoux sur son fauteuil et le cul en l'air comme une poule qui picore, se mit à sucer ardemment son joujou velouté.

Bordel de merde !

Des types se faisaient bouffer à l'écran ! … Enfin, c'était ce que Takao en déduisait, vu les cris de douleur qu'ils poussaient... Parce qu'il fallait bien reconnaître que le faucon avait complètement perdu le fil. Yeux fermés, il se concentrait sur la façon dont Kuroko le dévorait. A la manière d'un vélociraptor gourmand et vicieux. La colonne de chair coulissait facilement dans la trachée de Kuroko et ce dernier imprima un rythme de va et vient plus prononcé et rapide dessus.

Takao se mit à haleter et dans un réflexe malheureux, il envoya son pied cogner (un peu trop fort...) dans le fauteuil situé devant lui. Son voisin se retourna en colère et lui jeta un regard d'assassin que Takao loupa à moitié, les yeux mi-clos. Il allait sans dire par contre que l'homme n'aperçut même pas Kuroko en train d'effectuer une fellation à Takao, juste sous son nez...

Mais ce petit incident rappela à Takao la précarité de leur situation.

« Tetchan... » Murmura t-il en essayant de rester cohérent.

Pas facile, à en juger la manière dont il haletait déjà...

« O-on ne devrait pas faire ça ici... quelqu'un risque de nous voir... c-c'est dangereux... »

Kuroko releva la tête, le lâchant momentanément – non sans qu'un filet de salive ne continue à le relier à sa proie... - et il cligna des yeux, l'air toujours aussi innocent.

Maudit fantôme ! Il n'y avait que lui pour garder cette expression si PURE pendant un acte aussi COCHON !

« Je ne comprends pas. Kazu-chan est si dur pourtant. »

« C'est p-pas la question ! Je te dis qu'on va finir par nous repérer ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je contrôle la situation : tant que je suis près de toi, il ne pourra rien nous arriver. Ma _misdirection_ nous protège. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu te souviens la fois où tu m'as doigté dans le bus bondé ? »

« C'était dans le métro ! »

« Ca reste la même chose. Et bien, personne n'a rien vu. »

En effet, Takao se souvenait de cet instant. Il avait voulu embêter Kuroko en le mettant mal à l'aise. Ca avait commencé plutôt gentiment, à base de mains aux fesses, mais étant donné que malgré le fait que des centaines de voyageurs fussent agglutinés les uns aux autres, serrés comme des sardines dans leur compartiment, personne n'avait rien vu, Takao avait profité de la situation pour venir se coller à Kuroko et disons qu'il... avait dérapé. Dans le fantôme. Mais pas entièrement hein ! Juste ses doigts...

Oui, oui, parfaitement, dans un wagon surpeuplé.

Sans se faire repérer.

OKLM.

… Ah et au passage, ils n'étaient même pas encore en couple, à cette époque-là.

Oh, je ne juge pas hein, loin de moi cette idée ! Mais c'était juste pour vous donner un aperçu de leur niveau de libertinage. ( _Over 9000_ ! Comme dirait ce bon vieux Vegeta.)

En tout cas, Kuroko marquait un point. Effectivement, personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien cette fois-là malgré la promiscuité et le manque de place. Alors il n'y avait pas de raison plausible pour que ce soit différent aujourd'hui. Grâce à ce petit rappel, Takao se détendit subrepticement et Kuroko reprit donc sa gâterie là où il l'avait laissée. Il entreprit même de masser les deux œufs situés à la base du cou de son brachiosaure favori. C'est que Kuroko allait devenir un excellent paléontologue s'il continuait à creuser ainsi... Un expert en dinosaures...

Ou carrément un dinosaure lui-même : le TetsuyANUS Rex... ne lâche jamais sa proie une fois qu'il l'a attrapée...

Les ongles de Takao s'enfoncèrent soudainement dans l'accoudoir et il bascula la tête en avant, appuyant un moment son front contre le coussin du siège situé devant lui, avant de se mettre carrément à le mordre pour étouffer ses cgémissements de plaisir.

Les mouvements de tête volontaires de Tetsuya s'accélérèrent encore et Takao était en train de perdre la sienne. Il était déconnecté du film pour de bon et les cris qui retentissaient à l'écran conféraient une ambiance étrange à cette fellation débridée. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable au final. Ca sauvait même le film de sa nullité affligeante. Finalement, Kuroko avait bien fait de l'accompagner ! Ajoutez à cela les bruits de succion assez obscènes poussés par Kuroko et ce qui devait arriver, arriva...

...

Une chose était certaine.

Midorima devait tellement SE FAIRE CHIER de son côté, lui ! Takao eut une pensée émue pour son meilleur ami si coincé... et le pauvre Kagami qui avait accepté de l'escorter au milieu des squelettes de dinos, pendant que lui recevait la MEILLEURE PIPE de sa vie ! (rien que ça, oui.)

Ne tenant plus face aux diverses stimulations buccales de Kuroko, Takao lui empoigna les cheveux et tira fort pour essayer de le repousser, signe qu'il allait bientôt lâcher prise. Kuroko protesta et tenta de verrouiller ses lèvres sur le faucon, mais il n'eut pas la force d'y parvenir et malheureusement, ce quiproquo engendra un incident encore plus gênant, puisque Kuroko recueillit facialement quelques résidus d'enthousiasme de son ami...

Dans la confusion et la précipitation de l'instant, Kuroko fit l'erreur de faire tomber le restant de son milkshake sur le pantalon de Takao. Ce dernier, à bout de souffle, ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur et il remonta son jean souillé à la hâte pour couvrir son petit oiseau. Evidemment, aucun des deux partis n'avait pensé à se munir de mouchoirs pour éponger les dégâts. (par quoi faire en plein été, franchement ?) Kuroko se redressa donc doucement et fixa son petit-ami aux pupilles encore dilatées par l'orgasme.

« Kazu-chan... »

Il le secoua un peu pour lui incomber de revenir sur terre.

« Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes pour me nettoyer le visage... »

« Je viens avec toi... » Balbutia Takao, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

« Après, sinon, cela risque de paraître suspect. »

« Okkkkk... » Ne protesta t-il même pas.

« Tu veux bien me tenir ça en attendant ? »

« Tout c'que tu voudras Tet-chaaaaaaan... »

Et le faucon de commencer à se frotter au bleuté pour un câlin que le fantôme ne goutta que fort peu... Il n'avait qu'une hâte : se débarrasser des traces de semence de son petit-ami, qui maculaient son visage.

« S'il te plaît Takao-kun, sois raisonnable. » Fit Kuroko en repoussant la paire de bras qui tentait de l'étreindre.

Le fantôme fouilla dans son sac, duquel il sortit, je vous le donne en mille :

UN MAGNIFIQUE.

MERVEILLEUX.

TITANESQUE.

 _ **GODEMICHET EN FORME DE T-REX**_.

Qu'il confia tout naturellement à Takao.

« Attends que je revienne, d'accord ? Si tu es sage, tu pourras me le mettre ensuite. » Promis un Kuroko plus débridé que jamais.

Pas la peine d'y ajouter des arguments, Takao se laissa immédiatement convaincre.

Il avait vraiment un petit-ami parfait.

… A un détail près...

En effet, il oubliait que Kuroko était doté d'un caractère extrêmement fluctuant et revanchard. Le fantôme, lui, n'oubliait rien cependant.

Et surtout pas les frasques volontaires ou non de son fiancé. Si Takao pensait s'en tirer à si bon compte, sans essuyer les foudres du fantôme, pour son comportement flirteur, il se foutait la plume dans l'oeil !

Jusqu'au cerveau !

Parce que Kuroko n'avait ni oublié, ni pardonné la façon dont Takao s'était montré séducteur auprès des demoiselles de Shutoku. Et le joueur de Seirin était bien décidé à le lui faire payer cette incartade remarquée.

Il se leva donc, abandonnant son petit-copain si crédule et il se dirigea non pas vers les toilettes mais vers l'un des vigiles de la salle, à qui il signala un étrange olibrius adepte de la branlette en public. Non seulement il dénonça Takao sans le moindre remord, mais en plus, il désigna bien la tâche suspecte de milkshake trônant sur son entrejambe et qui, dans le noir, pouvait aisément passer pour un autre liquide de couleur laiteuse...

Sans compter que comme Kuroko n'était plus à côté de lui pour user de sa _misdirection_ et que, de toute façon, la capacité fantomatique de Kuroko était limitée dans le temps, Takao se retrouva sans le moindre bouclier pour le dissimuler. Et avec un gode aussi ENORME dans la moins droite et le pantalon encore à moitié baissé et déboutonné, Takao avait **échoué** à rester discret, tant et si bien que certains spectateurs commencèrent à le repérer et à lui lancer des regards accusateurs et dégoûtés...

Kuroko sortit de la salle en laissant le vigile aller se charger du malandrin. (ou plutôt « charger le malandrin, comme un CRS énervé.) Quel dommage, obligé de s'éclipser sans même avoir pu récolter les fruits de son plan machiavélique, en regardant Takao prendre une correction physique méritée. Oh, il espérait que la sanction serait légère tout de même et que le faucon s'en tirerait sans y laisser trop de plumes. Avec un peu de chance, Takao se ferait simplement jeter dehors comme un malpropre aux pratiques sexuelles désapprouvées par la société...

* * *

Midorima de son côté, était à mille lieues de se douter de la soufflante qui allait s'abattre sur son meilleur ami. Et pour cause, le vert déambulait tranquillement avec Kagami dans les allées du musée. Son tigre avait fait l'effort colossal de l'accompagner et Midorima se sentait flatté de sa présence. Il avait même timidement accepté de lui donner la main.. Main qu'il cachait dans la poche du _sweat_ de Kagami pour plus de discrétion.

Mais c'est alors que son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer et Midorima fut tenté de l'ignorer, mais... son intuition (ou plutôt, _Oha Asa_...), lui dit que cela était sans doute important. Il décrocha donc et répondit au téléphone.

« Allô ? Takao ? Que... ? Je n'ai pas le temps là, je suis encore au musée avec Kagami et nous ne pouvons pas parler trop fort ! Les téléphones sont interdits et... QUOI !? »

Oups. C'était sortit de manière un peu trop volumineuse, résonnant dans le dôme. Les os de fossile tremblèrent et les autres visiteurs se tournèrent vers Midorima d'un air choqué ou curieux.

Le vert piqua un fard et il se ressaisit en attirant un Kagami également étonné vers la sortie.

« J'arrive tout de suite ! » Fit Midorima avant de raccrocher sèchement.

« Heu... Mido, tu peux me dire c'qui s'passe ? »

« C'est Takao, il a des ennuis ! Il semblerait que Kuroko l'ait abandonné à moitié nu au cinéma... après l'avoir piégé... sexuellement. Et à cause de cela, Takao est passé pour un pervers et il se trouve actuellement au poste de police, en garde à vue pour exhibitionnisme. Etant donné que ses parents sont absents pour le week-end, il faut que je cherche un moyen de le tirer de là au plus vite ! »

Surpris, Kagami cligna des yeux avant s'éclater de rire. Sacré Kuroko, ça lui ressemblait bien, tiens ! Quelle petite crapule celui-là alors... Midorima, quant à lui, était bien loin de trouver la situation amusante ! Si seulement cet abruti de faucon l'avait écouté lorsqu'il l'avait mis en garde vis-à-vis des filles ! Mais non, voilà ce qu'il avait récolté à faire le beau ! Et maintenant, c'était sur lui, Midorima, qui n'avait rien demandé, que l'imprudence de Takao retombait !

Sauf que bon, le vert ne pouvait vraiment pas laisser son meilleur ami dans la panade de la sorte. Quoique... ce serait bien mérité au vu de son imprudence. C'était également ce que semblait penser Kagami, qui proposa plutôt qu'ils aillent chez lui et abandonnent Takao à son triste sort.

Après tout, les flics ne pouvaient pas le garder plus de quelques heures en garde à vue, puisqu'ils étaient mineur. Ils finiraient donc bien par le relâcher non sans un petit avertissement, avant que ses parents ne débarquent demain.

Et puis, que diantre ! Ce n'était pas le problème de Midorima !

Du moins, ça ne l'était plus à partir du moment où le faucon avait décidé de faire la sourde oreille.

De plus, Kagami semblait avoir envie de jouer les dresseurs de raptor avec Midorima... et ce dernier n'allait certainement pas refuser...

* * *

« Kurokocchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Kuroko se figea en entendant la voix familière (et tonitruante) de Kise. Comment se faisait-il qu'il l'avait repéré ?

En tout cas, le blondinet n'était pas seul puisqu'Aomine l'accompagnait, ballon sous le bras. Pas difficile de devenir ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire. (quoiqu'avec eux...)

« Bonjour Kise-kun, bonjour Aomine-kun. »

« Yo Tetsu ! Tu viens jouer au basket avec nous ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Takaocchi n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Comme tu peux le voir. »

« Vous deviez pas aller voir un film avec Godzilla ou chépakwa ? »

« Non Aomine-kun, c'était des dinosaures. »

« C'est pareil ! »

« Non. Mais la séance étant à présent terminée, je suis donc libre de jouer avec vous. » Précisa le bleuté.

« Parfait ! Ca fait trop longtemps qu'on n'a pas joué ensemble gnnnaaaa je te veux dans mon équipe Kurokocchiiiiiii faisons mordre la poussière à Daikicchiiii ! » Sourit Kise en l'attrapant dans ses bras, tout heureux.

« Hey ! Deux contre un c'est pas du jeu... Quoique... il vous faudra au moins ça pour me battre, bande de loosers ! Allez, v'nez, j'vous prends tous le deux en même temps ! » S'exclama Aomine, ballon tournoyant déjà sur son index en signe de défi.

« Ne prends pas tes fantasmes pour des réalités, Aomine-kun. »

« Moi, ça ne me dérangerait pas... » Murmura Kise, en adressant un clin d'oeil envers son petit-ami, qui piqua un fard.

« Mais moi si, alors c'est non. » Tempéra à nouveau Kuroko.

« Gnaaa tu n'es pas drôle Kurokocchi ! Et en plus, tu as du milkshake partout autour de la bouche et même sur la joue, petit cochon va ! Ca te fait des **moustaches** ! Viens par-là que je t'essuye ! » Fit Kise, la maman-poule, en sortant un mouchoir (prévoyant LUI !) de sa veste, qu'il humidifia avec un peu de salive.

« Ce n'est pas du milkshake, Kise-kun. »

« Haaa !? »

« C'est le sperme de Takao-kun. »

O_O

… Et il avait un goût de revanche bien meilleur que la vanille que Kuroko affectionnait pourtant tellement d'habitude...

Indominus Kuroko Rex ! (ça veut dire "indomptable" :) )

* * *

 **Comme d'habitude, en review, on dit ce qu'on en a pensé ;) !**

 **Des bisous et à très vite pour la suite de mes autres fics en cours !**

 **Bonnes vacances pour celles qui en prennent !**


End file.
